


Day 1: Affection

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Law is not a particularly expressive person, in Robin's experience. This only makes it all the more obvious how deep his affection runs for her Captain.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Day 1: Affection

Trafalgar Law was not, as a rule, an expressive person. In the time she’d known him, Robin had seen him openly emote perhaps three times, not counting the shock everyone who met their crew exhibited and the despair which was similarly common when their new friends realized how _stupid_ Luffy was. She loved her Captain, she really did, and she would never even think of speaking against any of his decisions, but the fact remained that Monkey D. Luffy was not a particularly wise or intelligent man. Except, of course, for when he was, though those moments were rare and as often as not his startling wisdom was drawn from a completely different question than what had been posed to him.

What Luffy was, however, was _charismatic_. Simply being near him, most days, was enough to lift her spirits, and she saw that he had the same effect on the rest of the crew as well, and even their guests. Trafalgar Law had been, in that regard, an outlier, but now that she watched them from the edges of the wild party the samurai were throwing to celebrate their freedom... perhaps it hadn’t been an immunity to her Captain’s infectious cheer but rather a self-imposed distance. Trafalgar, she had gathered on their way to Wano, hadn’t expected to get this far. Had intended to die on Dressrosa by the hand of the man Luffy had beaten.

Luffy had saved Trafalgar just as he’d saved her, but Trafalgar was not one of their crew. He wasn’t quite so insistent anymore about them being just an alliance, though, and as Robin sipped at her tea she watched the two Captains orbit each other, Luffy tucked against Trafalgar’s side as Trafalgar argued passionately with Kidd, waving one arm to emphasise whatever point he was making. Only one, because the other held fast to Luffy’s side, a claim as blatant as any intimate bruise to those who led lives such as theirs.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Franky asked, holding out a fresh mug of tea and popping open the top of one of the funny local sodas, capped with a glass ball instead of a metal cap, using the center point of his chin.

“Luffy.” she said, accepting the fresh drink and setting her old one aside. “He has a way of bringing out the best in people, I think.”

“I know we’re at our most Super☆ with him around.” Franky beamed, tilting his drink to chug it and swearing when the marble sealed the opening. “Damn stupid design.” he muttered, and Robin hid a giggle behind her free hand.

“You’re meant to savor it.” she chided gently, sipping at her tea. Perfect. She would have to remember to ask Sanji to make sure they stocked some when they left, perhaps commandeer part of Usopp’s garden to grow some of her own if she could get her hands on the plants. Leaves only kept for so long before losing their flavour, after all.

“Oh, right!” Franky sat up a bit straighter. “Nami wanted you to keep an eye on Torao tonight, make sure he an’ Luffy don’t do anything stupid.”

Robin leveled a flat look at him. “Repeat that last part?” she prompted, and Franky at least had the decency to blush.

“Just, Chopper said they’re both still healing, and Nami saw them being all sappy on Zhou, so...”

“Torao, sappy?” Robin raised an eyebrow, looking from Franky to where the three captains still stood, Luffy now bouncing and smiling widely as Kidd threatened him. “Ah, I see.” she nodded, taking another sip of her tea. Trafalgar’s face had gone soft in a way she saw most often on Nami, when she spoke so longingly of the Princess of Alabasta, and sometimes on Usopp when he told what the other early members of the crew assured her were only-slightly-exaggerated tales of the young woman who waited for him in East Blue. It wasn’t the overblown awe and adoration Sanji heaped on every woman they met, but something more tender, and far more precious for it.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about them tonight, but I’ll keep an ear on them.” she promised, blooming an arm on the back of Luffy’s robe to snatch his hat and distract him while she manifested an ear on the inner layer of his kimono. Trafalgar caught the hat out of her grip, and she gave the pair a cheerful wave, which Luffy returned even as his vision was blocked by Trafalgar shoving the hat back onto his head. Luffy laughed, and with the ear she’d bloomed she could hear it clearly over the lively music and party-typical din of laughter and conversation. Trafalgar Law smiled, heart all but tattooed on his face, and bent to murmur something in Luffy’s ear.

Yes, she thought as she savored her tea, she could trust Trafalgar not to do anything tonight which would hurt Luffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
